1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the collecting and analyzing of various geographical data, and, more particularly, to the collecting or gathering, analyzing, and integrating of geographical, geophysical, atmospheric, surface, subsurface, spatial, and environmental data, including the extraction of specific types of information and the display or presentation of the information for various users.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore data has largely been gathered manually by surveying, visual observation, photography, in situ measurements and extrapolation, or otherwise manually acquiring data and manually inputting the data into a computer system, usually a geographic information system. Visual simulations of various decision outcomes are generated manually, even with the assistance of computer assisted drawings. Visual simulations into the long term future relating to geographic data have not heretofore been attempted.